A conventional inertial force sensor will be described below.
An inertial force sensor which detects an inertial force, such as an angular velocity or acceleration, has been used. In the use of the conventional inertial force sensor, an exclusive angular velocity sensor is used to detect an angular velocity and an exclusive acceleration sensor is used to detect acceleration. When angular velocities and accelerations corresponding to a plurality of detection axes of an X-axis, a Y-axis, and a Z-axis orthogonal to each other are detected, a plurality of angular velocity sensors and a plurality of acceleration sensors according to the number of the detecting axes are used.
When various types of electronic devices combine and detect an angular velocity and acceleration or detect angular velocities and accelerations relative to a plurality of detection axes, a plurality of angular velocity sensors and a plurality of acceleration sensors are mounted on a mounting substrate of the electronic devices.
The angular velocity sensor oscillates a detecting device in tuning fork shape, H shape, or T shape and then electrically detects distortion of the detecting device with occurrence of a Coriolis force to detect an angular velocity. The acceleration sensor has a weight portion and compares and detects movement of the weight portion with acceleration with that before operation to detect acceleration.
Such conventional inertial force sensors, such as the angular velocity sensor and the acceleration sensor, are used for a posture controller or a navigation device of a moving body, such as a vehicle, according to an inertial force or a detection axis to be detected.
The conventional inertial force sensor is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-208546 (Patent Document 1) or Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-74767 (Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-208546
[Patent Document 2] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-74767